Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a quantum dot composite material and a manufacturing method and an application thereof, and particularly relates to a quantum dot composite material comprising a modification protection and a manufacturing method and an application thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a common light emitting material often uses a phosphor powder and a quantum dot. However, market for the phosphor powder is almost close to a saturation condition. A full width at half maximum (FWHM) of an emission spectrum of the phosphor powder is wide mostly, and is difficult to improve dramatically. This results in technical limits in an application for a device. Therefore, the research trend is towards the quantum dot field.
Nano materials have a particle size of 1 nm to 100 nm, and can be further classified according to the size. Semiconductor nano crystals (NCs) are referred to as quantum dots (QDs), and a particle size of which is classified into a nano material of zero dimension. The nano material is widely used for an application of a light emitting diode, a solar cell, a biomarker, etc. Unique properties of its optical, electrical and magnetic characteristics make the nano material being an object researched for newly developed industry.
The quantum dot has an emission property having a narrow FWHM. Therefore, the quantum dot can be applied in a light emitting diode device to solve a problem of an insufficient wide color gamut of a conventional phosphor powder, attracting attention extraordinarily.